Aragorn and Arwen: A Love Story
by Estella Greenhand
Summary: This is a story of how Aragorn and Arwen met each other and eventually fell in love.
1. Chapter 1: When We first Met

**Aragorn and Arwen: The Love Story**

Chapter 1: When we first met

Arwen just arrived in Rivendell from Lorien. She is riding her horsed Asfaloth; she was so tired that when she unmounted Asfaloth she headed to her room and slept. Aragorn and Arwen doesn't know each other that time but Aragorn has heard little about Arwen, he was so excited to meet her, he has heard rumors about the beauty in Arwen's face, but unfortunately they didn't see each other that night, so Aragorn slept with a sad face.

It was morning already and Aragorn woke up with a smile when he looked out the window he saw Arwen talking to Elrond so he quickly changed his night clothes with a tunic. He opened the door and quickly rushed to Arwen, his jaw dropped when Arwen faced him. "_Quel Amrun_, Aragorn, ada has told me lots about you…" Arwen said with a smile, he pushed Aragorn's jaw up, Aragorn almost choke but gratefully he didn't. And realization hit him and he answered "The rumors are true, you're fairer than Lady Galadriel, I can't believe I'm talking to you…" Aragorn said, Arwen gasped when Aragorn slapped himself "Why did you do that?" Arwen asked trying not to laugh "You're real… I'm not dreaming…" Aragorn answered while rubbing his cheeks, Arwen kissed his reddish cheeks and whispered "No you're not..." and then she left smiling.

* * *

_**AU- Translations**_

_***Quel Amrun- Good Morning**_

_***Ada- Father**_


	2. Chapter 2: Asking for Dinner

Chapter 2: Asking for Dinner…

Aragorn was still relieved when Arwen kissed him the cheeks. He locked himself the room and think of what happened that morning, he was burying his face in his palm when Lord Elrond entered the room, "Estel, dinner is ready!" Elrond looked at Aragorn and asked "What's the matter?", "I think I'm in love with Lady Arwen…", "What?" Elrond asked in shock "I'm sorry… The first time I saw her I loved her…" Aragorn said in a low voice "Don't be… I'm proud of you…" Elrond said while tapping Aragorn's back "Come let's eat… Can you call Arwen?" Elrond added and Aragorn nodded. Aragorn was about to knock on the door when Arwen opened the door, she quickly took a step backward of shock, "Oh Lord Aragorn, it's you" Arwen said when she Aragorn "I'm sorry Lady Arwen I didn't mean to startle you… Lord Elrond sent me to tell you that dinner is ready…" Aragon said in a soft voice "Thank you Lord Aragorn tell Ada I'll catch up…" Arwen answered so Aragorn bowed and elft the hallway.

~Dining Room~

"Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen said she'll catch up later…" Elrond nodded and they started eating. After a few minutes Arwen arrived, Aragorn's heart pounded very fast when Arwen sat beside him. He ate little amount of food because he is thinking about Arwen, his imagination ended when Arwen asked for a plate of vegetables, when he handed her the plate their hands touch other both of them felt a sensation, luckily Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir left the room when this happened, they almost kissed each other but Arwen parted with Aragorn.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night with Her

Chapter 3: A Night with Her…

After that embarrassing moment Aragorn and Arwen left the dining room and headed to their chambers. The Last Homely House was so quiet, everybody was asleep except Aragorn, he is still thinking about what happened last dinner. "What Happened to me? I almost kissed Lady Arwen, what a stupid idea to do so!" Aragorn thought to himself and after a while he fell asleep.

~DREAM~

Aragorn and Arwen were kissing each other, they were telling each other's feelings, after that they made the Vows and they were bound.

~END OF DREAM~

It was still dark when Aragorn woke up he was surprise when somebody opened the door, he was getting his knife ready when Arwen entered the room. "I'm sorry to wake you Lord Aragorn…" Arwen apologized "Is there anything I can do for you Lady Arwen?" Aragorn asked with a smile "It's just that I can't sleep… so I came to ask if you want to keep me company?" Arwen asked and Aragorn nodded.

They went outside and sat on the floor, Arwen forget her thick dress so she slid in to Aragorn's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. She had an odd feeling, she felt so comfortable and safe in Aragorn's shoulders after a while she fell asleep Aragorn still couldn't sleep so he just watched Arwen sleep in his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick :-(

Chapter 4: Sick :-(

"Good morning, Lady Arwen" Aragorn said in a low voice "Good Morning, Lord Aragorn" Arwen greeted back, "How was your sleep?" Aragorn asked "Better…" Arwen replied "Do you want to go in?" Aragorn asked again and Arwen nodded. Aragorn helped Arwen stand up and together they entered the house. When they reached their chambers Aragorn settled Arwen and returned to his room and slept. After an hour or more Aragorn felt someone is shaking him, it was Elrond waking him up to eat "Estel, Estel wake up breakfast is ready" Elrond said "Is Arwen awake already?" Aragorn asked half asleep "No… Well if you want you can wake her up…" Elrond said and Aragorn nodded.

Aragorn knocked on the door but there was no answer so he opened the door and found Arwen lying on her bed "Lady Arwen? Are you well?" Aragorn asked while walking closer to her "I think so… Thank you for your concern Lord Aragorn…" Arwen replied "Now you sleep and rest, I'll tell Lord Elrond of your condition" Aragorn said. He was about to leave when Arwen held his hand "Don't leave me" Arwen said in a weak voice "Okay I won't" Aragorn said and sat beside her. After a few minutes she fell asleep so Aragorn loosen his hand to hers and went to the dining room. When arrived there he saw that Elrond and his twin sons have started eating "What took you so long Estel? And where is Arwen?" Elrond asked" I'm afraid she's sick My Lord …" Aragorn answered Elrond's eyes widen of shock "Elladan, Elrohir you stay here and finish eating while I go and check your sister…" Elrond quickly removed his table napkin in his lap and rushed to Arwen's room so Aragorn followed him.

When Elrond arrived in Arwen's room, he touched Arwen's forehead, "She's really sick Estel, now you get me some healing herbs in the Healing Room, Aragorn nodded and left the room. After a while Aragorn returned carrying medicine bottles of medicine Elrond quickly chose the best medicine and woke Arwen up "Arwen please wake up and drink this medicine" Elrond said while handing her a bottle of medicine, Arwen slowly drank the medicine and laid down on the bed again. Elrond left the room but Aragorn stayed "Aragorn?" Arwen said "Yes My Lady?" Aragorn asked "First of all, just call me Arwen…" Arwen said in a low voice, "Well in that case call me Aragorn..." Aragorn replied with a smile "Agreed" Arwen said and giggled. Both of them kept each other's company, they talked for hours that Arwen almost forgot she's sick, Arwen yawned so Aragorn left her to sleep.

The next morning Arwen woke up she is now feeling better than before. Aragorn entered the room carrying Arwen's breakfast, Arwen insisted to eat by herself but Aragorn wanted to take care of her, he gave her soup and put damp cloth on her forehead and let her sleep. Aragorn sat beside her and watched her sleep, he was playing with Arwen's hair when Elrond entered the room "Estel, give this medicine to Arwen when she wake up" Elrond said while handing him a bottle and left the room.

After a few hours Arwen opened her eyes and saw Aragorn beside her, "Lo- I mean Aragorn…" she said looking at Aragorn, Aragorn who was looking out the window ran to her, "Yes Arwen?" Aragorn asked "Hannon Le" (Thank You) Arwen answered "For what?" Aragorn asked curiously "For taking good care of me…" Arwen answered "It's okay" Aragorn answered with a smile "Now you have to drink this medicine" Aragorn continued and Arwen did. They talked and talked, Arwen is feeling better, now that Aragorn is with her…

It has been four weeks since Arwen got sick, she is now better. So Aragorn invited her to have a picnic in the garden and Arwen agreed. After an hour Aragorn fetched Arwen in his room, when they arrived in the garden Aragorn placed the cloth in the ground and placed the food above it. They talked for hours, they would laugh and cry to each other's story, when they finished talking Arwen sat beside Aragorn and laid her head on his shoulder, Aragorn wrapped his hands around Arwen's shoulders and they sat there for a while…

* * *

**_/AN\ : Actually this is a combination of two chapters the (SICK chapter and FEELING BETTER chapter) thanks to Shippments4ever0725 I decided to combine the two chapters to make it longer, but this is as far as I can get..._**

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

_**THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
WELL… THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A SHORT ONE… **_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Confession

Aragorn wanted to tell Arwen something but he just can't. It took him 5 minutes to finally have the courage to say it, he was playing with Arwen's hair when he whispered I Love You, Arwen…" he didn't expect any response but he was surprised when Arwen whispered back "I Love You too, Aragorn" after that they looked at each other and Aragorn kissed Arwen. Both of them were surprise in what they just did but didn't regret any of it, Aragorn smiled and Arwen smiled back. "Gerich velleth nin, Arwen" Aragorn said "Gerich velleth nin, Aragorn" (You have my love) Arwen replied and smiled….

After that they cleaned the area and proceeded to thier chambers, Aragorn was in his bed when somebody knocked "Come in..." Aragorn responded and Elrond entered "Lord Elrond..." Aragorn said in a trembling voice "Estel I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly...okay?" Elrond asked and Aragorn nodded "Did something happened during you picnic?" Elrond said looking Aragorn straight in the eyes and Aragorn nodded "What happened?" Elrond asked again "We confessed our feelings to each other" Aragorn said "And...?" Elrond asked intriguingly "She said she loves me, and my feeling is mutual" Aragorn answered "I'm proud of you Estel...But promise me to protect her..." Elrond whispered and Aragorn nodded. After that Elrond left, Aragorn couldn't believe the reaction of Lord Elrond so he returned in his bed and took a nap.

* * *

_**See told you it would be so short…. **_**XD**


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit from Legolas

Chapter 6: A Visit from Legolas

It is almost lunch when Aragorn woke up, he looked at the window and he saw Arwen talking to Legolas, even though Legolas is his best friend Aragorn is jealous yet he don't know why. After their conversation Legolas went to Aragorn's room, when he entered the room Aragorn pretended to be asleep so Legolas left and went to Arwen's room. "What were you thinking, you're asleep so he'll go to Arwen's room!" he thought to himself so he quickly jumped out of bed and went to Arwen's room. "Legolas!" Aragorn greeted him with a smile "Aragorn… I thought you were asleep…" Legolas replied "Oh…Yes… The moment I heard you I quickly got out of bed because there is something we need to talk about… you know…privately…" Aragorn said and Legolas nodded and they left the room.

They were walking in the hallway when Aragorn asked Legolas an odd question "Umm… Legolas?" Aragorn muttered "Yes?" Legolas replied "Are you in love with Arwen?" Aragorn asked looking at the floor "No, why would I be? After all I know that you like her…" Legolas answered "How did you know?" Aragorn asked curiously "Well I can see it in your eyes" Legolas replied "Hannon lle…" Aragorn whispered to Legolas' eyes and smiled "For what?" Legolas asked "For being the best friend a person could have…" Aragorn answered and Legolas smiled. They spent their time talking about their adventures when they were not together. They give each other advice, they acted like they were still little elflings, and they played a competition of archery, well… Legolas won the competition because that is where he's good at…

* * *

_**Sorry if it has to be so short, still got some assignments to do...**_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fever?

Chapter 7: Fever?

After Aragorn and Legolas spent their time together Aragorn went to his room and took a nap, it was almost midnight when he woke up so he went to the dining room and saw Elrond, Arwen, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir talking to each other in the dining table. He entered the room and sat beside Arwen, they were all eating when Aragorn sneezed "Achoo! " Arwen predicted that Aragorn have a cold. She touched Aragorn's forehead and she was right, he did have a cold so she told Aragorn to eat his dinner and take a rest.

~Aragorn's Room~

Arwen entered carrying a bottle of medicine "Here drink this…" Arwen said while handing him the bottle, Aragorn slowly drank the medicine "Hannon lle" Aragorn said in a weak voice "There's nothing to thank about melleth… I'm just returning the favor…" Arwen whispered and left the room.

It was pass midnight when Aragorn woke up he tried to get back to sleep but he just couldn't so got out of bed and went to Arwen's room "Arwen?" Aragorn said opening the door and hoping that Arwen is awake "Yes melleth?" Arwen replied so Aragorn entered the room "I can't sleep…" Aragorn explained "Well if you want, you can sleep beside me…" Arwen said while preparing two pillows and placed them in the bed and Aragorn nodded. He slept well that night, what he liked most was Arwen's song:

* * *

Kaima tunga, Aragorn  
Kaima eithel, Mellethen

* * *

She fell asleep singing to Aragorn, it was morning already, Aragorn felt someone is shaking him, it was Arwen waking him up from breakfast, Aragorn slowly ate the food that Arwen cooked herself after wards Arwen gave Aragorn the medicine and put damp cloth in his head just like Aragorn did when she was sick.

Aragorn returned to his room and sat in a chair. He was daydreaming when Elladan and Elrohir entered the room with fierce looking eyes, Aragorn's heart started to pound so fast "Estel!" Elladan smiled "Take good care of my sister…" Elrohir said while smiling, Aragorn was now calm and smiled back afterwards the twins left the room. Aragorn doesn't know why he feels like sleeping so he headed to his bed and slept.

~Night Time~

He woke up and went to the kitchen and prepared a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, he left the room and went to the balcony he saw Arwen sitting in a chair burying her face in his hands What's the matter melleth?" Aragorn asked "Nothing… I just can't sleep" Arwen said "Me too…" Aragorn replied, he looked for a chair and sat beside her. "Arwen?" Aragorn asked "Yes?" "If… ever you are to choose would it be me or Legolas?" Aragorn said "Lle melleth"(You melleth) Arwen answered "Really?" Aragorn answered with shock "Yes…" Arwen answered again, Aragorn let out a sigh and smiled, she laid her head in Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn felt that his sickness was now long gone and when he turned to Arwen he saw her sleeping quietly in his shoulders.

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_**Kaima tunga, Aragorn- Sleep tight, Aragorn**_  
_**Kaima eithel, Mellethen- Sleep well, my Love**_

_**Hello guys!**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories, my friend and I are planning another story but we don't know if we can finish it the info I can give you right now is that The LORD OF THE RINGS and STAR WARS are going to be combined in one story...**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please R&R me... THANK YOU!**_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


	8. Chapter 8: Good bye Legolas!

Chapter 8: "Good Bye Legolas!"

Aragorn woke up and was surprise to see when Arwen was not beside him and found himself in his bed so he rushed to Arwen's room and entered "Arwen?" Aragorn asked "What happened last night?" Aragorn continued "Why?" Arwen asked curiously "Nothing… Well can you explain it now?" Aragorn answered and Arwen nodded "Well, we were talking to each other and I fell asleep when I woke up you led me to my room and you headed yours…" Arwen explained "Why?" Arwen added "Nothing" Aragorn answered and went outside to relax.

He was smiling when Legolas entered the room, "Aragorn?" Legolas said "Yes?" Aragorn answered "I'll be going home now…" Legolas said "Why so soon?" Aragorn said "I have to help ada in Mirkwood so I really have to…" Legolas answered "Okay…" Aragorn muttered looking down the floor "What's the matter Gwador?" Legolas asked "Nothing" Aragorn replied "You can trust me Gwador, now tell me what the problem is?" Legolas said while walking in headed to Aragorn's bed "It's just that I have for seen something…" Aragorn said "What is it Gwador?" Legolas asked again "I saw Arwen and we were doing the vows…" Aragorn replied "Well are you not happy about that?" Legolas said "I am! But… maybe it'll turn out to be different…" Aragorn answered "NO…it will turn out to be just fine" Legolas said in a low voice "Hannon lle" Aragorn whispered in Legolas' ears "Good bye mellon-nin" Legolas said and stood up and opened the door "Legolas! Namaarie!" Aragorn shouted "Tenna entolye omentwa" Aragorn finished to himself.

* * *

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_Tenna entolye omentwa- Till we next meet_**

**_Gwador- Brother_**

**_Namaarie- Good Bye!_**

**_Hannon lle- Thank you!_**

* * *

**Short isn't it?**  
**Well couldn't think of anything interesting so this is it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**  
**The next part will be an Adventure of Aragorn and Arwen...**

**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**


	9. Chapter 9: A Travel to Remember

Chapter 9: A Travel to Remember

Aragorn went out of his room and walked to the garden. He was sitting under a tree when a soldier approached him, "Lord Aragorn, a letter as sent from Istari Gandalf to you…" the soldier said while handing him the envelope and left. Aragorn opened it and it reads:

* * *

_**Lord Aragorn,**_

_**There are some strange happening in Bree and Shire; we greatly need your help and service.**_

_**-Gandalf the Grey**_

* * *

Aragorn quickly stood up and got his things ready and went to Arwen's room to say goodbye "Arwen, I be going to Bree so I will be gone for days…" Aragorn explained and Arwen nodded "Be careful melleth" Arwen replied "Namaarie!" Aragorn said and left for Bree.

While riding his horse Aragorn didn't notice a thick branch so he banged into a tree and fainted. Even though they said their goodbyes to each other Arwen secretly followed Aragorn so when he banged into the tree Arwen helped him by putting him in side of the road. When Aragorn woke up he found himself on the side of the road and Arwen beside him. "How did you get here?" Aragorn asked curiously "I followed you…" Arwen answered "Why?" Aragorn asked again "I have seen it" Arwen answered "You could have told me before I left… I shouldn't have felt the pain…"Aragorn said while pouting and Arwen giggled, Aragorn smiled looking at Arwen giggle.

* * *

**_It's short because I'm getting ready for tomorrow, got some camping to do... _**

**_And BTW I can't post tomorrow coz' like I said we have some camping this Saturday and Sunday...  
_**

**_AN: PLEASE DON'_****_T FORGET TO R&R ME!_**

**_-ESTELLA GREENHAND_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Journey to Bree

_**Hello I'm back! So here's chapter 10...**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Journey to Bree

"Now Arwen you must return to Imladris" Aragorn commanded but Arwen shook her head "I want to follow you…" Arwen said, Aragorn couldn't refuse so he nodded "Okay, but you have to stay with me and stay SAFE!" Aragorn explained and Arwen agreed. Aragorn helped her mount the horse and started their journey. It was almost nightfall so they stopped in The Great Watch Tower of Amon Sul or Weathertop.

"Here you go Arwen…" Aragorn said while handing her a piece of Lembas bread, "I'm sorry for this, I just brought a few because I didn't know you we-"Aragorn's explanation was cut when Arwen put his her finger in Aragorn's lips "I'm fine, I'm used to it, I always travel to Lorien from now and then remember?" Arwen aid and Aragorn nodded.

After they have eaten, Aragorn spread a cloth on the floor and called Arwen "Arwen, you can sleep here I'll just sit in the corner and sleep" Aragorn said "But can't we sleep together?" Arwen said and Aragorn nodded. Aragorn used the cloth as a blanket instead of a bed, he put his hands around Arwen's shoulders and slept.

The sun is shining when Arwen woke up; she wanted to greet Aragorn a good morning but was surprised when Aragorn was no longer beside her. She started to look for Aragorn, she couldn't find him anywhere and her face is becoming more frantic so she shouted "Aragorn! Melleth!" Aragorn who was sitting in the other side of the tower heard her "Arwen… I'm here!" Aragorn shouted back. Arwen heard his voice and followed it she sighed and carefully walked towards him. She saw Aragorn preparing for breakfast so she continued walking until she reached him, Aragorn handed her a plate and started eating and after a few minutes they are already finished and continued their journey.

It was almost lunch when they arrived in Bree. They proceeded in the inn of The Prancing Pony and rest for a while. After a few minutes Aragorn started to roam Bree but Arwen was not with him, he left Arwen there to sleep. He was looking for some strange activities but found noting that day. Aragorn returned without any information, he bought some food and brought it to Arwen. He entered the room and found Arwen looking out the window, Arwen? Let's eat…" he invited. She slowly walked towards him "So what news? Anything strange?" she asked while getting the plate from Aragorn but he shook his head. After they have eaten Aragorn laid on the bed and slept after a while Arwen also took a nap.

Aragorn woke up, Arwen was still sleeping so he slowly got out of bed and headed to the window to observe. He has been looking for strange events for a couple of hours but nothing occurred. He was shocked when somebody touched his shoulder, it was Arwen "Anything?" she asked but Aragorn shook his head "Tomorrow we head for the Shire" Aragorn said and Arwen nodded

~Night time~`

Arwen was asleep but Aragorn cannot, he is wondering why Gandalf sent him the letter when village is normal as ever, after that he yawned and end up sleeping on the chair by the window.

* * *

_**I would like everyone for their wonderful reviews!**_  
_**PLEASE R&R ME AGAIN!**_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


	11. Chapter 11: Wounded

Chapter 11: Wounded…

Arwen was awaken by the sun's rays, she found Aragorn sleeping in the window. She woke him up and they started to pack their things and left Bree.

When they arrived in the Shire they headed to the inn that Gaffer owned that time, they stayed there for 30 minutes and Aragorn left to investigate. He was walking around when he saw something in the East Farthing Woods, he saw a band of Orcs roaming around the woods so he silently returned to the inn and warned Arwen about the Orcs "Arwen, there are bands of Orcs roaming around so be careful…" Aragorn explained and she agreed. Aragorn went out again and roamed the village, Arwen grew bored so she took a stroll in the East Farthing Woods and the Orcs were eating together when an orc spotted her so they circled around her so she shouted, luckily Aragorn was looking for the Orcs when he heard Arwen screamed, Aragorn recognized that voice so he luckily followed the voice and saw Arwen and the Orcs around her so he quickly jumped in front of them and started to plunge them with his sword to the last Orc. Victory was at hand but before an Orc died he stabbed Aragorn in the leg, Arwen who saw exactly what happened quickly picked the sword up and threw it to the Orc he was hit in the heart so he quickly died.

Arwen quickly ran to Aragorn and helped him to a healer, Arwen was walking back and forth when the healer is cleaning his wounds, she was afraid because Aragorn has lost too much blood, she was still walking back and forth when the healer went out of the room "Lady Arwen, he's wounds are too deep and he has lost too much blood so we needed to let him rest for two to three days max" the healer said and she nodded. "Can I go in?" she asked and the healer said yes, "Aragorn? Please wake up melleth, I need you…" Arwen said in a soft voice while crying next to Aragorn's bed and after a few minutes of watching him she eventually fell asleep beside him.

* * *

_**SORRY IF I HAVEN'T POSTED YESTERDAY, TOO BUSY AT SCHOOL...**_  
_**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO HELPED ME REACHED 1000 VIEWS, FOR A FIRST TIMER LIKE ME IT'S A GREAT ACHIEVEMENT... :-)**_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


	12. Chapter 12: Healed

Chapter 12: Healed

"Arwen?" Aragorn said in a weak voice, Arwen quickly raised her head "Yes melleth?" Arwen said as she touched Aragorn's hand "Are you okay?!" Aragorn asked "I'm fine melleth, hannon lle" Arwen said smiling "It's okay, I did it to save you…" Aragorn answered and smiled back "now sleep and rest" Arwen said in as soft voice, Aragorn closed his eyes and slept. Arwen stood up and looked out the window, she was amused by the Hobbits in the town, they lived in a peaceful life just like in Rivendell, and Arwen's smile vanished because she is feeling homesick of Rivendell.

She sat on the window looking at the window watching them and fell asleep. She was awaken by Aragorn and told her to be ready to leave and she nodded. Aragorn was walking towards the bed painfully and Arwen noticed so she ran and helped him go t to his bed "Aragorn?" Arwen asked "Yes?" Aragorn answered "Are you sure you're ready to go home?" she asked again "Of course, I'm fine…" Aragorn answered and let him rest; when Aragorn was asleep she packed their things and readied it on a corner, after that she slept beside Aragorn.

The next morning Aragorn woke up and went to Arwen "Arwen, please wake up… We have to leave" Aragorn said while shaking her softly Arwen raised her head and got out of bed.

* * *

_**Sorry if I cannot update my stories everyday...**_

_**And I'm sorry for tomorrow I have another camping so I cannot post for another two days...**_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


	13. Chapter 13: Troth

Chapter 13: Troth…

It has been a month since Aragorn was stabbed and he is now fully healed "Arwen?" Aragorn said in a low voice "Yes?" Arwen replied "Do you remember what I told you?" Aragorn asked looking in the floor "Of course I do…" she said while raising Aragorn's head "Come!" Aragorn said while pulling Arwen outside the house. They headed to a bridge, they were alone.

Aragorn knelt in front of Arwen "Arwen the first time I looked upon your face I fell in love with you immediately, so I am here before you to ask if you would accept my love for you?" Aragorn said and Arwen smiled happily as Aragorn slipped a golden ring with ruby jewels around it and kissed her, "Amin mela lle" Aragorn whispered on Arwen's ears "Amin mela lle" Arwen replied with a kiss.

THE END!

* * *

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_**AMIN MELA LLE- I LOVE YOU!**_

_**SO THIS IS IT... THE END... GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR R&Rs SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_

_**-ESTELLA GREENHAND**_


End file.
